Tacones blancos
by vickyng
Summary: “Así se va la actriz que actuó en la telenovela que no te perdías jamás, quisieras o no, sin que ella tuviera la menor idea de ser parte de tu vida.” HoroxRen, AU. Crossdresing. Epílogo Alternativo Up.
1. Tacones Blancos

**Summary: "Así se va la actriz que actuó en la telenovela que no te perdías jamás, quisieras o no; sin que ella tuviera la menor idea de ser parte de tu vida. Ves su cabello rojo, y notas de inmediato que es una peluca. No es que importe mucho como es realmente, tampoco." HoroxRen, AU. Crossdresing. **

**HoroxRen, AU. Crossdresing. Shaman King pertenece a su creador y asociados. Este fic no fue hecho con fines de lucro. Homofóbicos o con ideas afines, recomiendo no leer para no sentirse ofendidos.  
**

**--- **

_**Tacones Blancos.**_

"_¡No me grites! Ya no aguanto más tus celos estúpidos. ¡Me voy de aquí!"_

Estás en tu departamento mirando por la ventana, con un vaso de licor en tu mano. Finges mirar, allí abajo, las luces de la ciudad, pero la verdad, sería imposible ignorar los gritos del piso de arriba, por muy acostumbrado que estés a ello.

Oyes los pasos de _Ella_ desde el salón a la habitación, inconfundibles por sus tacones de aguja. Puedes imaginártela, pequeña y con una expresión herida en el rostro, arrastrando la maleta desde el armario a la cama. Sabes que en unos pocos segundos _Él_ la va a seguir, y si es como todas las veces anteriores, todo se arreglará.

"_¿Ah, sí? Y con cuál de tus amantes te vas ahora? Tan poco te demoras en aburrirte de mí? Eres una perra mentirosa que se revuelca con cualquiera... Me juraste que me amabas, pero ahora me doy cuenta que todo fue una mentira, que esto no fue más que otra aventurilla para ti… Después de todo¿qué más se podría esperar de alguien que siempre ha sido una puta?"_

Ohh, sabes que _Él_ ha cometido un grave error al decir eso. Ahora ella no lo perdonará. Cierras los ojos y das otro sorbo que quema tu garganta, y casi puedes sentir el dolor cuando oyes a través de la delgada infraestructura la enorme bofetada que _Ella _le da.

"_Me das lástima. No entiendo como pude estar con alguien como tu, cómo pude amarte. Das asco."_

Escuchas los tacones andar de un lado a otro recogiendo sus cosas y tirándolas en la maleta. Parece que esta vez no va haber reconciliación. Te quitas la chaqueta, porque hace mucho calor esta noche de verano. Distraídamente, juegas con el líquido en el vaso, para luego dar otro trago. Sientes cada músculo de tu cuerpo relajándose, pero al mismo tiempo, se te hace más presente el cansancio en ellos. Sabes que tienes un trabajo de mierda, pero no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.

_Él_ dice algo siseando, que no llegas a entender, y _Ella_ no responde. _Él _golpea un muro, y se queda pegado a éste, mientras empieza a rogarle, entre sollozos, que lo perdone, que no lo deje. No sabes cuál de los dos está más loco. _Ella_ no dice nada, sólo se le acerca, le da un largo y sonoro beso, toma su maleta, y sale del departamento.

Te tomas de un trago las últimas gotas que quedan en el vaso, y de inmediato te sirves otro. Te tocas el mentón, y te haces una nota mental de que tienes que afeitarte pronto. _Él _solloza débilmente, y en la escalera oscura y llena de suciedad, oyes los tacones de la bella ex – amante de tu vecino. Abres la ventana para dejar entrar la brisa nocturna, y te apoyas en el marco con los codos, para verla a _Ella _por primera vez, porque a pesar de ser vecinos, jamás se cruzaron ustedes dos. Sólo sabes que tiene un par de tacones blancos, porque en una de las tantas peleas, _Él _los lanzó ventana abajo, y casi golpea a la pareja que vive en la entrada del edificio. Luego, cuando se disculpó casi al instante con su "gatita", tuvo que ir a buscarlos.

Y allí la ves, pasando casi por encima de "Los Olvidados", esa pareja maloliente, desdentada, y drogadicta que vive de la limosna de los que pasan. Allí ves los tacones blancos, la pesada maleta que apenas se puede con sus delgados brazos, y su figura pequeña y hermosa. Adivinas que, arriba, _Él_ mira por entre las persianas como se le escapa la muñeca que le brindaba tan buen sexo (y que por eso te dejaron muchas noches sin dormir, con un calor creciente en el cuerpo por imaginarte cómo sería esa mujer de voz tan dulce y, al tiempo, ronca ). Así se va la actriz que actuó en la telenovela que no te perdías jamás, quisieras oírla o no; sin que ella tuviera la menor idea de ser parte de tu vida. Ves su cabello rojo, y notas de inmediato que es una peluca. No es que importe mucho como es realmente, tampoco.

Antes de tomar el taxi, _Ella _mira hacia arriba, viéndote por primera vez. Te parece adivinar una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no estás seguro. No alcanzas a ver bien sus rasgos, menos el color de sus ojos desde la distancia que te encuentras. Luego, se sube al carro que la alejará de tu vida. Levantas el vaso, en señal de despedida, y bebes todo su contenido.

No importa si te emborrachas, no importa si tu departamento está sucio y con ropa tirada en todos lados. Estás solo allí, y hace meses que no traes a una chica. Bueno, la verdad es que hace meses que no te acuestas con una. Y no es que no tuvieras oportunidad, porque el barrio está lleno de prostitutas baratas, y otras chicas que, si se los propusieras, por solo un plato de comida harían lo que quisieras. No, no puedes tener sexo con ninguna de ellas. Tú estás esperando a una mujer de verdad, a alguien como _Ella_. En el tiempo que vivió arriba, tú te enamoraste de su voz, de sus gemidos roncos en la intimidad, de su manera de discutir; de todo su ser. Y te fuiste formando una imagen abstracta que ocupó todas tus fantasías. Te enamoraste de unos tacones blancos.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

Iba sentado solo en el autobús, con el sudor pegado al cuerpo y la mirada cansada. Estaba harto, pero sabía que no podía cambiar nada. Sabía que su trabajo seguiría siendo una mierda, y que sus sueños se alejaban cada día más, pero ya le daba igual. Todo le daba igual, si debía ser sincero, menos la mujer que se había marchado ayer del piso de arriba.

Una vez había vivido con una hembra. Era una mujer separada, sin hijos, varios años mayor que él, y con muchos problemas sin resolver. Habían convivido seis meses, y luego todo se acabó. En ese entonces, estaba repleto de sueños, y disfrutaba vivir. Recordaba que a ella le gustaba tener alguien que proteger, y que siempre le tenía la cena hecha y el departamento limpio, pese a que también trabajaba. Tenía veintidós años cuando ella volvió con su esposo, y desde hacía cerca de un año que no la veía.

También había tenido amigos, pero perdió contacto con ellos al poco tiempo de dejar para siempre a sus padres y empezar a trabajar. Los compañeros de trabajo eran solo amargados, que poco se interesaban en algo fuera de ellos, así que cuando su maternal amante se fue de su lado, no tardó con contagiarse del ambiente.

El bus se detuvo a recoger pasajeros en el lugar que se tenía que bajar. Con los pies ya en el asfalto, se preguntó que demonios haría ahora. Estuvo un tiempo ahí, parado, dudando sobre cuál era el camino a tomar, y si es que era correcto volver a casa. Finalmente, decidió ir a un bar que había allí cerca… Después de todo, no había nada esperando en su sucio departamento.

Entró al lugar, se sentó solo en una mesa y pidió de tomar. Había casi puros hombres mayores que acababan de salir del trabajo, y habían ido allí con los amigos a matar el tiempo bebiendo cerveza y riendo a carcajadas.

Sacó un cigarrillo arrugado de su chaqueta, y con calma lo encendió. Hace bastante había dejado de fumar, pero esa tarde había sentido la necesidad imperiosa de regresar a su vicio, y se había comprado una cajetilla. Bebió un vaso tras otro, hasta que las cosas se le empezaron a mover un poco. Entonces pagó la cuenta y salió a la calle.

El viento frío le golpeó el rostro sin clemencia, haciendo que recuperara un poco los sentidos. Sacó otro cigarro y caminó rumbo a su departamento. La noche ya estaba entrada, y en las esquinas empezaban a ubicarse las prostitutas.

Cerca ya de su departamento, se le acercó una a ofrecerle sus servicios. Era una mujer fea, alta, y demasiado delgada. La pasó sin mirar, mientras ella se le insinuaba y trataba de conseguir a un cliente como fuera posible. Entonces notó, de pronto, que llevaba unos zapatos blancos. Se detuvo, con la mirada fija en ellos.

"¿Cuánto dijiste que me costaría?"

La mujer le sonrió fugazmente antes de responderle.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

Varios días después del incidente con la prostituta, estás en tu departamento tirado en el piso, fumándote un cigarrillo. De pronto, suena el teléfono. Te extrañas, pues no hay muchas personas que te llamen. Te levantas con pereza, y te sorprendes al oír al otro lado de la línea a tu hermana. Desde hace años que no se ven.

"¿Horo-Horo, eres tú?"

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Pilika?"

"¡Hermano, cuanto tiempo sin verte!"

La chica comienza su inagotable charla, y tú la escuchas ausente. Que papá estuvo enfermo, que mamá ha estado bien, que ella tiene novio y que se casarán en un tiempo, y no faltarás al matrimonio de tu única hermana¿verdad, y así, un sinfín de cosas más.

Finalmente, la interrumpes, y le preguntas el motivo de su llamada.

"Quiero verte, Horo – te responde con voz afectada- Necesito verte. Te extraño mucho, y quiero saber qué es de tu vida. ¡Ni si quiera sé si tienes trabajo y si estás casado, con novia, o qué! Mira, te hago una proposición: Vamos a cenar el viernes por la noche. Yo invito."

No puedes negarte a lo que tu hermana te pide, así que aceptas. Quedan en juntarse fuera de un restaurante que queda lejos, y que es bastante refinado. Pilika te comenta entusiasmada que quiere ver a una mujer que canta allí y se ha hecho bastante conocida, por lo menos en los círculos que frecuenta tu hermana. "Clementine", dice que se llama.

Y de pronto, te encuentras con que ha llegado el viernes y estás fuera del restaurante, esperando a tu hermana. Al poco tiempo, llega la joven llena de vitalidad, que se lanza a tus brazos, emocionada. Incluso se le escapan un par de lágrimas. Interiormente, no puedes evitar reírte de lo diferente que es este toque con el de la prostituta de zapatos blancos.

Entran al lugar, y se instalan en una mesa que reservó la chica de pelo celeste muy cerca del escenario. Puedes ver en su mirada lo enamorada y mayor que está. Te muestra su anillo de compromiso, y sientes algo darse vuelta en tu interior. Le tomas la mano pálida, aún más clara que la tuya morena por el sol veraniego, y la miras fijo a sus ojos grises, en que reconoces la antigua vitalidad que emanaban los tuyos café. Le preguntas si es feliz, y te dice que sí. Te quedas tranquilo. Ves en su mirada esa inocencia de quien no se ha tenido que enfrentar con la vida, de aquellos que han seguido el curso de ella, y que les ha tocado un camino fácil. Te sientes feliz al verla sonreír. Si ella está bien, pareciera que todos tus problemas se arreglan... Aunque sabes que no es así.

Pilika no suelta tu mano, sino que decide darte un suave apretón para reclamar tu atención. La miras. Es realmente hermosa.

"Horokeu ¿Porqué no te vienes a vivir más cerca? Porqué no dejas este jueguito de rebeldía y regresas a casa?"

Das un suspiro. Te cansa que cada vez que te reúnes con ella, sale con lo mismo. Tu hermana nunca va a entender que el que te marcharas no fue por orgullo, ni por contradecir a tus padres; así que no gastas el tiempo tratando de que comprenda algo que es demasiado grande para su cerebro de niña bien.

"Pili, ya te he dicho que no me gusta hablar de eso. Mira, yo por dinero podría vivir donde quisiera, y si estoy donde estoy, es porque eso quiero. Tengo un trabajo que me permite vivir bastante bien, y bueno… Si es por vernos, es sólo cuestión de ponernos de acuerdo. Pero no sigas jodiendo con eso de que lo hago por inmaduro ni con que vuelva con papá y mamá, porque no lo voy hacer ¿vale? Ahora ¿porqué no me hablas de tu novio?"

Ella se queda pensativa un tiempo, y luego empieza a contarte de él. Entremedio, te va sacando información sobre ti. Así se entera que estás soltero, que trabajas en un periódico, y que fumas.

La luz del lugar se apaga, y se enciende el escenario. Das gracias mentalmente, porque aunque quieres mucho a Pilika, te marea que hable tanto. Un hombre sube al escenario y anuncia el show. Pide un aplauso para "Clementine", y desaparece.

"¿Qué es esto, Pili. ¿Un restaurante o un café con piernas? No sabía que frecuentaras estos lugares…" – bromeas, mientras das un sorbo al vino, y mantienes la mirada fija en el escenario.

"Mejor te callas ¿Eh? Mira que esto no tiene nada de eso, esto es arte…"

"Arte mis pelotas"- Dices con desdén. Pilika te lanza una patada por bajo la mesa, pero de inmediato deja de prestarte atención.

Quedas deslumbrado. No puedes creer lo que hay frente a tus ojos, es como una aparición. "Clem", como oyes a la gente llamarla, es una mujer sensual y con una voz de ángel, que empieza a cantar como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Tiene el cabello dorado, muy liso, y largísimo, pero de inmediato notas que es una peluca. Sus ojos son azul-violeta, y lleva unos zapatos rojos.

Te quedas embobado mirándola, no pestañeas. Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzan, y el mundo a tu alrededor desaparece. Solo está la mujer de ojos amatistas y tú. Ella canta para ti, y tu miras por ella. Ves su cintura estrecha, sus labios suaves, sus pechos pequeños, y lo único que quieres es que sea tuya.

_Clementine,… Clementine…_ Se repite en tu mente. La necesitas. Esa mujer va a ser tuya, tengas que hacer lo que sea, no se te escapará. _Clem, vas a ser mía. Yo voy a ser tu amo y vos mi esclava. Clementine, Clementine, que nombre más bello tienes. Ríndete, amor mío, porque no vas a poder escapar. ¿Entiendes, Clem? Vas a ser mía, y de nadie más._

Ya no recuerdas cómo terminó la noche: De pronto, estás en tu casa, solo otra vez, con una tarjeta en tus manos y la mente confundida. Miras el sobre entre tus dedos y lo abres. Ahora te acuerdas que Pilika te lo pasó, y te pidió que lo abrieras en casa. _"Es una sorpresa"_, te dijo emocionada. En ese momento supusiste que era el parte de matrimonio, y ahora al abrirlo, confirmas lo que pensabas.

Te sientas en un piso de metal, y te sirves una copa mientras prendes un cigarrillo. Al cerrar los ojos, puedes ver en tu mente el cuerpo de esa mujer moviéndose rítmica y sensualmente mientras cantaba. Te imaginas encima de ella, desgarrando su vestido rojo, haciéndola gemir de placer, clamando por más, gritando tu nombre. Te la imaginas sumisa, llorando porque no la abandones, convulsionándose ante la pasión, mientras tus manos recorren su cuerpo desnudo. Casi puedes sentir su sabor, su olor. Casi la puedes tocar.

Empiezas a calentarte y a beber sin control. Esa mujer, Clem, tiene la misma voz de _Ella _cuando gemía. Clementine no tenía zapatos blancos como la prostituta, pero sabes que con la cantante vas sentirías mucho más que con la última mujer con que tuviste sexo.

"Clementine…" – Gimes, y empiezas a llorar. Sabes que estás ebrio y que pronto va a amanecer. Sabes que se te acabaron las botellas de ron, y que ya no te queda nada más de alcohol en tu departamento. Sabes que no van a estar vendiendo en ningún lado a esta hora, pero tomas tu chaqueta y decides salir.

Despiertas. Estás en una cama que no es tuya, con una mujer que no es tuya, y una desnudez que no te pertenece. No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó luego de salir de tu departamento, pero lo puedes deducir. A tu lado, la prostituta, mucho más bella que la anterior, pero incomparable con la mujer de tus fantasías, duerme aún. Sabes que, en teoría, tú no deberías estar allí, que la mujer te debe haber dejado dormir porque se encaprichó contigo. Te levantas de un salto y te vistes, y luego sales con la misma prisa del prostíbulo. Al llegar a tu departamento, vas al baño y te lavas el rostro. La barba ya se nota saliendo por todos lados.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

Desde ese día, Horo-Horo no faltó a ninguna función de "Clementine". La miraba bailar y cantar como hipnotizado, se bebía un trago, y se marchaba. Pilika empezó a llenar su buzón de mensajes, reclamándole con voz llorosa porqué no contestaba sus llamadas, que donde y con quien andaba, o si la estaba evitando. Una barba rebelde estaba ahora en cada lugar de su rostro un poco tostado desde el verano.

"Tengo que afeitarme antes que me empiecen a reclamar en el trabajo" – Pensó.

Habían pasado tres meses desde la primera vez que vio actuar a la mujer de color de cabellos y ojos cambiantes, y el matrimonio de su hermana se aproximaba sin que hubiese conocido aún a su cuñado. Ya le daba igual, suponía que era un buen tipo, con una gran educación, y que sin duda le daría una vida cómoda a Pilika.

Se levantó y, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, prendió un cigarrillo. Su departamento ahora está aún más desordenado y sucio que antes, ya que no pasa mucho tiempo en él como para, además, darse el tiempo de limpiarlo. Ante sus ojos se abre la ciudad gris de calles estrechas y altos edificios a medio caerse. En las esquinas, las personas esperan autobuses atestados de gente, y los vendedores ambulantes regresan a su hogar. La luz naranja del alumbrado público deja ver aún más el desastre que es el lugar. La ciudad debería avergonzarse y quedar en penumbras.

Horo suelta lentamente el humo con los ojos entrecerrados, y se abre el último botón que quedaba cerrado de su camisa. Está ansioso, esperando que pasen las horas para ir a ver actuar a la mujer que le robó la cordura.

Allá abajo, frente al edificio, se detiene un taxi, del que baja un joven delgado, muy hermoso, pero algo afeminado, pese a lo rudo de su andar. Va vestido con unos jeans desteñidos apretados, y una camisa negra. Su cabello es negro-violáceo , y su piel como la leche. Horo-Horo lo ve pagar con movimientos suaves, y piensa que éstos le deben haber traído más de algún problema en el pasado. El chico pasa por el lado de Los Olvidados sin siquiera mirarlos, para luego entrar al edificio. El chico de pelo bicolor, celeste y negro, no le presta mayor atención, pese a que le recuerda al que fuera tu mejor amigo, Ren. Se imagina que, al igual que su olvidado compañero, ese tipo debe tener los ojos verdes, con ese suave toque dorado.

El teléfono suena, y resignado, va a contestarlo. Es Pilika, con voz herida, que le pregunta porqué no le ha contestado sus llamadas en los últimos tres meses. Horokeu se disculpa, diciendo que ha tenido mucho trabajo, pero que para compensarla, la invita a cenar esa misma noche, a ella y su novio, para así conocerlo. Y que sí, en el mismo lugar que se juntaron la última vez.

Y llegó al restaurante media hora antes del show. Su hermana ya estaba afuera, esperándolo junto a su prometido. Tal y como se lo había imaginado, es todo un _Snob_ pedante, seguro de sí mismo, y que traía vuelta loca a su hermana. Entran, teniendo que mantener en sus labios la mejor sonrisa pintada que tenía. Por cortesía, tuvo que empezar el común interrogatorio del hermano de la novia, con lo que el hombre de cabello dorado y ojos azules fue imparable en su charla.

Miró impaciente su reloj sin que lo notaran sus compañeros de mesa, esperando que pronto saliera "Clementine". Su mente estaba nublada, y poco escuchaba de lo que decían los enamorados.

Y entonces salió ella. La bailarina llevaba una peluca rosa pálido, que se veía bastante natural pese al color, y sus ojos eran ese día color celeste. Puede que nadie más en el local lo notara, pero a él, que llevaba meses observándola, no le pasó desapercibida la chispa de dolor que se colaba en su mirada y en su timbre. Aún así, estaba más resuelta que nunca. El joven de ojos chocolate vio a su cuñado con la vista pegada en la delgada cantante, y sintió la sangre hervirle de celos. Clem sería solo de él, y no soportaba que otro hombre la mirara con esa hambre que mostraba el rubio.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

Y tu hermana se casó, y se fue de luna de miel. Te quedaste solo otra vez, sin nadie preocupado por ti. En el diario has empezado a escalar, haciendo grandes artículos que te han dado un sueldo mucho más alto. Ahora sí podrías cambiarte al barrio que quisieras, pero no soportas la idea de que _Ella _pueda regresar con _Él_, y que tú ya no puedas volver a escuchar sus gemidos roncos, y su voz que, cada vez que oyes a Clementine, la recuerdas y hace vibrar cada una de las células de tu perdido cuerpo.

Lo has decidido. Esta noche, irás al camarín de ella, y harás lo que sea por que te pertenezca. Has perdido la razón, Horokeu, y lo sabes, aunque no lo reconozcas. Luchas con tu mente, diciendo que la culpa no es tuya, que es de esas dos mujeres tan diferentes a las demás, tan parecidas a la única persona que de verdad dejó una huella en tu memoria, la única, además de Pilika, que quisiste de verdad, y que no permanecías a su lado solo por combatir la soledad.

Te cambias mientras fumas un cigarrillo. Lo oyes a _Él, _llorando como tantas otras veces, borracho como una cuba. Lo oyes balbucear, ahogándose contra una almohada. Escuchas como se levanta, y empieza a cargar cosas de un lado a otro. Tienes la sospecha de que se cambiará de departamento. Si es que así fuera, no te será muy difícil entrar a su piso, conseguir la dirección nueva, y cambiarte cerca. No te perderás la oportunidad de volver a oírla.

Sales de tu departamento, y el corazón te golpea con tiranía el pecho. Sabes que eres capaz de cometer una barbaridad hoy, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirte. Tomas el autobús, y llegas al rato al restaurante. Falta una hora para su show.

El tiempo se te hace eterno mientras bebes una copa de vino. El mozo te reconoce y te sonríe, pese a que siempre cambias de mesa y sector, para que no ocurra eso. Te pregunta si vienes a ver a Clem y si esperas a alguien, a lo que respondes con los monosílabos "Sí", y luego "No". El hombre se aleja, dejándote solo otra vez. Consultas tu reloj. Han pasado quince minutos, faltan cuarenta y cinco. Sacas una libreta y un bolígrafo, y te pones a escribir para matar el tiempo. Tú eres un artista, y tu jefe lo sabe. Es por eso que te ha ascendido tanto en el último tiempo. Haces lo que quieres con el lápiz, Horo-Horo, te había dicho con una sonrisa mientras te palmoteaba la espalda por tu última crónica.

Tu soñabas antes con ser un gran periodista, que denunciara los males de esta sucia sociedad, pero te fuiste resignando a que tu trabajo era sólo eso, que la gente iba a leer tus artículos de paso, quizá para tener luego algo que comentar, pero que jamás ibas a ser reconocido, y que cada día pasaría igual a los otros, con asesinatos, sobornos, muerte, accidentes, robos, y violaciones.

Sí, llena de violaciones como la que vas a cometer ahora, hijo de puta. Llena de violaciones, no solo a jovencitas, sino que a cada ley, a cada derecho existente. Ya no te importa que lo que tienes pensado hacer te pueda llevar a la cárcel, ya la moral desapareció para ti. En tu mente sólo existe Clementine con su voz de ángel, con sus gemidos roncos como los de _Ella_, y sus movimientos entre femeninos y masculinos, entre humanos y animales, desbordantes de sensualidad.

Y consigues matar el tiempo con tu pluma y libreta. La luz se apaga. Rápidamente guardas lo que hacías, y te bebes de un trago lo que queda en tu copa. Allí, en el escenario, aparece Clem, la deslumbrante Clem, pura y salvaje como la aurora; Clementine, la divina, la dueña de tus fantasías. Sientes un hueco en el estómago al verla salir con esa peluca de largo cabello negro, que parece tan natural, y esos brillantes ojos oliva. Sientes tu cuerpo tensarse al ver su bella figura en ese traje blanco, y tu cerebro se enloquece al ver los tacos de aguja del mismo color. Allí está _Ella_, ahí está Clementine, ahí está Lucía, ahí está tu madre… Ahí está Ren…

Antes de que el acto termine, te levantas en la penumbra. No te cuesta mucho trabajo entrar a su camarín, sólo tienes que esperar el momento indicado para hacerlo. Ves las pelucas, ves sus ropas, ves su maquillaje. Ves una fotografía en que aparece el chico afeminado del taxi, con una peluca azul mal puesta que deja ver su cabello negro, abrazado a _Él_. No te alcanzas a preguntar la relación de Clem con ellos, porque oyes los aplausos apasionados del público, indicando el fin de la actuación. Te escondes detrás de la puerta. ¿Realmente eres capaz de hacer esto, Horo? Realmente?

Oyes los pasos de la mujer por los pasillos. La escuchas detenerse a unos metros de su camarín a conversar con el dueño del lugar, que la felicita por la actuación de esta noche. Hierves de celos, pero te enfrías pensando que en pocos minutos, nadie más mirará a Clementine. Solo tú. En pocos segundos, ella será tuya.

El tiempo pareciera transcurrir muy lentamente mientras ves la cerradura girarse, y la puerta abrirse lentamente. Aún estás a tiempo de marcharte, de retractarte, Horo-Horo. La cantante entra sin notarte, cerrando la puerta con el pie. Es ahora el momento que decidas qué hacer.

Cierras la puerta con llave, y te le acercas por la espalda. La acercas a tu cuerpo por la cintura, mientras tu otra mano se encarga de taparle la boca justo a tiempo para evitar el grito de sorpresa que dio. Sabes que debes parecer un enfermo de la cabeza, pero todo es culpa de esta estúpida mujer. La haces caminar unos pasos para que pueda verte a través del espejo, y tú también poder ver su rostro aterrado. No sabes porqué, pero lo único que quieres es que se arrastre, que sufra, que se retuerza de dolor, que se sienta humillada, y con el cuerpo y alma destrozado…

"Shh… –Le dices, apoyando tu mentón afeitado hace unos días entre su hombro y su cuello- Tranquila. Mientras menos escándalo hagas, mejor."

Te relames los labios al sentirla temblar contra tu cuerpo, y vuelves a hablar, mirándola a los falsos ojos oliva a través del espejo.

"No sabes como he deseado este momento, Clem. Te deseo desde antes de haberte visto por primera vez en ese escenario. Ya existías en mi mente, te di nacimiento en mi cerebro antes de que te gestaran incluso. Tú estás destinada a ser mía, Clementine. Solo mía."

Ves su mirada espantada a través del espejo mientras dices cada palabra. Has perdido la cordura, Horo-Horo. Déjala, esta no es la forma.

Pero ya nada te detendrá. Besas su cuello, y la ves cerrar los ojos con un estremecimiento. La pegas más a tu cuerpo, y acaricias su vientre plano. Quieres oírla gemir, pero sabes que si quitas la mano de su boca, todo acabará.

"Horo…" –Consigues entender que dicen entre tus dedos, sumisa. Entonces te das cuenta que no se ha intentado escapar de tus brazos en ningún momento.

Apartas tus labios de su piel rápidamente, y la miras a los ojos. Está tranquila, no parece querer escapar. Te preocupas. No esperabas que ella no se resistiera. No tenías ideas que supiera tu nombre.

Lentamente, dejas sus labios libres, y la miras de nuevo. Reaccionas a lo que estás haciendo de pronto, al verte allí, en el reflejo, sujetándola de esa manera tan animal. Espantado, la sueltas de un empujón y retrocedes. Eres una bestia, un animal que reacciona por instintos. Tienes que alejarte de ella antes de perder la cabeza.

Pero el brazo delgado de la bailarina te detiene. Su rostro está serio. Te obliga a tomar asiento en la única silla del camarín, y te mira fijamente. Esa mirada ya la has visto antes, también en ojos verdes.

"¿Desde cuando me has visto actuar, Horo-Horo? Desde cuando me deseas?"

"Cinco meses. –Respondes luego de un silencio, con la mirada pegada al piso, mientras te pasas las manos por el sudoroso rostro, intentando calmarte. Eres un muñeco que está puesto en automático.- Te deseo desde el día que te vi. Ocupaste cada rincón de mi mente… Te relacioné con _Ella_, sentía que eras_ Ella_, como nunca le había visto el rostro… Empecé a imaginar que sus gemidos eran los tuyos, que de tus labios salía mi nombre, y no el de _Él_…" – Le respondes, avergonzado. No puedes preguntarle nada, el peso de la realidad te ha aplastado.

"¿Quién es "Ella"?"

"_Ella_ es… _Ella_ es todo, ella es la mujer de tacones blancos…"

"Clementine" te mira extrañada, y se inclina para mirarte a los ojos.

"Perdóname, Clementine, no sé qué me pasó. Perdóname por atacarte… Yo de verdad me enamoré de ti."

"¿De verdad no me reconoces, Horo-Horo?"

La miras, sorprendido. Su voz ronca te parece levemente conocida. Su rostro ya lo has visto antes. Sus brazos, su cuerpo, su ser completo… Ya lo has recorrido antes.

"¿Quién eres?"  
"No entiendo como no me reconoces, aunque puede que halla cambiado algo en este tiempo. Soy Ren ¿no lo ves?"

Lo miras, espantado. El chico se saca la peluca y los lentes de contacto, dejándote ver sus ojos verdes, mucho más amarillentos, y menos artificiales, y su cabello negro, con ese suave color violeta. Todo tu mundo se desarma. De golpe vuelven a tu mente todos los recuerdos que durante años mantuviste en lo más profundo de ti. Lloras, aunque no te das cuenta. Solo reaccionas a levantarte, interponer la silla entre los dos, y alejarte lo más posible de tu amigo, pero el espejo frena tu huida. Quisieras que éste te tragara, ser el reflejo para así poder observar para siempre a Clementine desde la distancia…

¿Clementine?

"Te obsesionaste con alguien que no existe, Horo-Horo ¿no lo ves? Yo trabajaba en esto desde antes de que te fueras de tu casa, aunque nunca me atreví a decírtelo. No sé qué te habrá pasado en este tiempo, pero no estás bien. Horo ¿Qué mierda te pasa?"

Su voz suave, pero firmemente masculina traspasa tu cerebro sin que consigas comprender una palabra. No, esto es una pesadilla. "Clementine", no, mejor dicho, _Ella_ sí existe, estás seguro. Te niegas a ver la realidad frente a tus ojos. La mujer que amaste durante los últimos cinco meses no es más que una imagen, como el reflejo que da un espejo. Pero la persona que se mira en él es Tao, tu mejor y único verdadero amigo, junto al cual te emborrachaste por primera vez, y muchas más que le siguieron; con el cual contabas para todo. Ren, al que te tiraste casi a la fuerza durante la adolescencia, y que luego le dijiste que olvidara todo, aunque sabías que él te amaba en secreto.

"Te estás vengando ¿verdad, Ren? Tenías todo planeado. Sabías que hoy vendría, y reemplazaste a Clem para destruirme. ¿Dónde está? Dime ¿Dónde la escondiste? No voy a caer en tu trampa. ¡Dime de una puta vez donde está! Clem! Clem!"

Estás llorando, Horo-Horo. ¿Sabes lo patético que te ves? No comprendo cómo te puedes considerar un humano, si solo eres una bestia libidinosa, obsesionado con una bailarina de zapatos blancos que no existe, y más encima, te niegas a ver la verdad frente a tus ojos.

"¡Deja de gritar, Horo-Horo! –Ren te agarra con sus dedos largos por la camisa, y te zamarrea.- ¡Cállate de una vez! Reacciona ¿o te has vuelto loco? Clem no existe. ¡Nunca existió! Fue sólo un invento para tener de qué sobrevivir. Ya me cansé de estar de mujer. Una cosa es que me vista como una para trabajar, y otra es que lo tenga que hacer comúnmente."

En tu mente ofuscada, te das cuenta que eso último no va para ti. Y comprendes que Ren también es _Ella_, y que _Él_ le pidió, a cambio de su amor, que siguiera actuando como mujer, incluso en la intimidad. Te das cuenta que nunca existieron, que tu compañero estuvo todo el tiempo jugando contigo sin que te dieras cuenta.

"¡Suéltame!"

De un empujón lo apartas de ti, y corres como loco hacia la puerta, pero allí te detienes con la respiración agitada, como un lobo rabioso. Te giras, y ves ahí, como si nada, al causante de todo tu dolor. Lo odias irracionalmente. Él te las robó, a las dos. Ellas te pertenecían. Pero hay algo… Quieres destruirlo, como él te mató a ti. Aunque en el fondo, tú sabes que fuiste el primero en hacer daño.

"Te odio. ¡Te odio!"

Tus ojos ven solo tu ira roja. Ren ve, aterrado, como te le acercas a él, imparable como un tornado, y sin duda debe estar pensando que lo vas intentar matar. Pero tú te abalanzas sobre sus labios, y lo obligas a pegar su cuerpo al tuyo tibio. Muerdes su labio con desesperación, y lo oyes quejarse de dolor con los mismos gemidos de _Ella_. Te apoderas de su boca en cosa de segundos, y la abandonas igual de rápido como la abordaste. Entonces, sin volver a mirarlo, sales del camarín.

No sabes qué vas a hacer, ya no tienes de qué vivir. Sabías que no podrías tocarla, siempre supiste que Clementine jamás sería tuya. No eres más que un enfermo mental, tan obsesionado como _Él_… Ya no te queda nada por hacer.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

No volvió a ver a Ren en mucho tiempo. Finalmente, cedió a las peticiones de Pilika, y se fue a vivir cerca de ella, muy cerca. Su vida pasaba entre el trabajo, su hermana, y su monótono departamento. Una barba corta y negra como la noche cubría su rostro, y había conseguido controlar un poco su afición por la bebida. Fumaba mucho, pero era mejor a estar ebrio todas las noches, como había ocurrido todo el mes desde que se enterara de la verdad.

Lloraba, sí, más a menudo de lo que quisiera. En el trabajo rendía mucho mejor, pero ya no le importaba. Nada lo motivaba, no tenía razón para luchar. Estaba harto de sí mismo.

Caminaba por las calles desiertas de ese barrio tan tranquilo y seguro, cuando se encontró cara a cara con el creador de sus pesadillas del último tiempo. El joven de cabellos negros bajó la mirada, e intentó caminar rápido. Horo lo había mantenido vigilado, así que sabía que había dejado su trabajo, y ahora estaba estudiando con una beca. Toda su obsesión se había traspasado, silenciosamente, al creador de los personajes que había amado.

Pasaron lado a lado, sin que el de apariencia menor levantara la vista un segundo. Ren respiró aliviado cuando ya estaban a un buen trecho, sin embargo, el periodista lo llamó repentinamente, sin siquiera voltearse. Los dos se quedaron estáticos, a un par de metros, con el corazón apresurado.

"Horokeu –dijo débilmente el pálido joven- tanto tiempo sin verte."

"Date la vuelta Ren, por favor."

El de estatura más pequeña sintió un escalofrío, pero obedeció. El tiempo pareció transcurrir muy lentamente. La sangre se le heló, y el estómago le dio una sacudida al ver a unos centímetros de su frente el cañón de una pistola. Tragó saliva.

"En este tiempo… –La voz se le cortó por un tiempo que pareció eterno, producto de la emoción. Ren veía ahora fijamente el rostro ojeroso, enfermo y maniático frente así, que mantenía la mirada fija en el piso, y sentía el terror correr por su sangre- En este tiempo he descubierto algo terrible ¿sabes?... ¿Tienes idea que es lo que descubrí?... Te lo diré, Ren… Descubrí que siempre te he amado. Jajaja ¿No te parece gracioso? Yo te proyectaba a ti en todas las mujeres que quería, en todas las mujeres con que me acostaba…"

"Horo-Horo, yo…"

"¡Cállate! Yo… YO estoy hablando ahora… ¿Te das cuenta lo que acabo de decir? Maldición, amo a otro hombre! Pero… pero todo esto es tu culpa… Sí, es tuya… Tu me pervertiste la mente desde niño, tu me contagiaste. ¡No sabes cuanto te odio!... Ja, aunque sabes que estoy mintiendo. No puedo odiarte… No puedo… Por más que quiera."

"Horo, baja el arma. –La voz a duras penas le salía por la garganta.- Déjame ayudarte, por favor… Horo, escúchame… Clementine no existe, pero yo sí estoy aquí. Tu estás confundido aún. Todavía piensas que yo y ella somos la misma persona, pero ella jamás existió. Horo-Horo, mírame. Yo estoy aquí. Ahora, baja la pistola y dámela. Yo no te voy a abandonar. Yo siempre te he querido, y no voy a hacerte nada malo…"

"Te equivocas. Tu tampoco existes. No eres más que otra ilusión, otro sueño. Yo no puedo amar, todo lo que amo es mentira… Por eso, Ren, te voy a hacer desaparecer antes de que me abandones… Perdóname, querida ilusión de mi mente."

"No lo hagas ¡Por el amor de Dios, no lo hagas, Horo! Mírame, tócame, soy real, no me mates, Horo-Ho…!"

Pum.

"..ro."

De la garganta seca salió una sílaba perdida y solitaria. Se armó un silencio sepulcral. Las aves volaron lejos de los árboles de aquél lugar. Un perro y un bebé comenzaron a llorar, pero pronto callaron. Y en las casas, la gente comenzó a llamar desesperadamente a la policía. Nadie salió.

Un grito desgarrador, seguido por un llanto inhumano rompió la fingida calma que se formó al segundo siguiente del disparo.

Una mujer, que en su carretón recorría la ciudad buscando ropas y comida con que sobrevivir, encontró en un basurero varios vestidos, y unos hermosos tacones blancos, sin el menor daño. Feliz por su hallazgo, los guardó con celo, esperando poder usarlos en su casa, para darle una sorpresa a su esposo. Y silbando alegre una tonada romántica de moda, se fue pedaleando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-# #-#-#-#-#-#-# #-#-#-#-#-#-# #-#-#-#-#-#-# #-#-#-#-#-#-# **

_**Epílogo**_

"¿Me ayudas a secar, por favor?"

"Claro."

Entre los dos, terminaron de lavar y secar la loza. Con las manos enjabonadas, y sin poder contenerse, se lanzó en sus brazos fuertes, por la necesidad de sentirlo allí, a su lado. Acercaron sus labios lentamente, sin temor. El beso duró poco, pero tenían toda la vida para continuar juntos, y lo sabían.

"¿Cómo está tu hermano? Has sabido algo de él?"

Frunció el ceño, molesta. No le gustaba hablar de eso ni con él, pero sabía que era necesario.

"No, no tengo idea que ha sido de él. Tampoco creo que deba tenerla."

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

"Jefe, perdone que me entrometa, pero ¿Porqué renunció Clem?"

"Ya no soportaba el tener que sostener ese teatro cada noche. Por mi parte, creo que fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Su madre estaba muy sola, y además, los shows nunca le daban suficiente dinero. Jamás surgiría si continuaba en este lugar."

"A pesar de eso, es una verdadera lástima que nos halla abandonado. De verdad tenía mucho talento, y nunca nos había ido tan bien como cuando ella estaba…"

"Ya sabes, buen amigo, hay personas que tienen otros caminos marcados… Ahora, Podrías dejarme solo, por favor?"

"Por supuesto, señor."

Giró en su silla, y sujetándose la frente, empezó a analizar todo lo ocurrido. En su rostro, casi siempre bondadoso, se pudo ver claramente el paso del tiempo. Con un suspiro, tomó un bolígrafo, y luego de pensar un rato más, se puso a escribir.

"Mi estimado Ren:

Espero que tu madre y tu estén bien, y que aprendas mucho en la universidad. Sabes que cuando salgas, puedes venir a trabajar aquí, en lo que sea que quieras hacer. La puerta siempre estará abierta para ti. Te envío dinero. Sé que me dijiste que no lo aceptarías, pero te ruego que lo hagas en honor del cariño que me tienes. Ya me lo retribuirás cuando trabajes aquí y llenes el local con algún show increíble que encuentres. Por el momento, lo más importante es que te mantengas sano, y que tu estimada madre no tenga ninguna carencia.

Me gustaría haber sido tu padre biológico, hijo, pero como no tengo ese honor, déjame aunque sea ocuparme de tu bienestar. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en contactarme, estaré donde siempre estoy."

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

"Después de mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, me di cuenta que jamás podría dispararle, que él merecía vivir más que yo. Rogando para que no me detuviera, giré el arma hacia mi frente, y cerrando los ojos, me preparé para morir. Para eso había conseguido originalmente el arma, así que decidí cumplir con lo que tenía pensado hacer antes de encontrarme en la mitad de la calle con Ren: Quitarme la vida.

Pero tampoco logré ese objetivo. Tao fue lo suficiente rápido para sujetarme el brazo y forcejear conmigo. El tiro se terminó perdiendo en el aire. No comprendí porqué mi casi-víctima me había salvado. Caí con un grito al suelo y empecé a llorar. Él me quitó el arma y la lanzó lejos. Sé que me puse a balbucear palabras de odio e incomprensión. Le dije que no entendía como podía sentir lástima por mí, que lo odiaba. Le grité que me dejara morir, que no tenía caso seguir con esa farsa.

Ren se agachó y me abrazó, como si yo fuese un niño pequeño y asustado. Al poco tiempo llegó la policía. Me acuerdo que lo último que me dijo antes de que me separaran de su calor, fue que yo no lo amaba.

_Horo, escúchame. Quiero que entiendas que tu nunca me has amado. Tú solo estás obsesionado, muy obsesionado, hasta el punto que se ha vuelto una enfermedad. Ahora nos van a separar, y puede que nunca nos volvamos a ver. Debes ser fuerte, y dejar que te ayuden. Pero recuerda, Horo-Horo, recuerda bien, que si sales de allí totalmente bien, puedes buscarme. No te juro que te esté esperando, pero podremos aunque sea conversar. Cuando te dije que te quería, no te mentí. Yo siempre te amé, pero amo tu verdadera persona. Quiero que regreses a ser el que solías ser.¿Me prometes que vas a luchar por mejorarte?_

Recuerdo cada palabra que me dijo en ese momento como si las estuviese susurrando de nuevo a mi oído en este preciso momento. Luego viene un período confuso, y entonces aparecí en el hospital. Ahí me curaron, y me ayudaron a encontrar una nueva razón para vivir. Sé que mi nombre salió en todos los diarios.

Qué ironía… Yo trabajé tanto tiempo para que la gente me admirara, y terminé haciéndome conocido por mi locura.

¿Qué si me arrepiento de todo lo pasado? Supongo que sí, y que al mismo tiempo no. Es difícil de explicar. Las cosas serían muy distintas ahora si no hubiese disparado ese día.

Sigo yendo cada cierto tiempo a la clínica, pero ahora estoy en mi departamento. Vendí el anterior, y me compré otro nuevo cerca del hospital, en parte por la movilización, en parte para dejar atrás todos esos recuerdos. Milagrosamente, he recuperado mi trabajo en el diario. Es lo único que conservo del pasado.

No, no he vuelto a ver a Ren. Supongo que él debe haber intentado olvidar todo el asunto, y recomenzado su vida. Tampoco lo he buscado. A Pilika tampoco la he vuelto a ver. Sé que está embarazada, y que su marido tiene un cargo muy alto en un banco. Papá falleció, y mamá me visita cada cierto tiempo. Está asombrada de lo que he cambiado.

Si tengo que ser sincero, sé que ahora soy un imbécil al que le lavaron el cerebro. Pero si dejo que manejen mi vida así, es solo porque mantengo la esperanza de las últimas palabras que oí de los labios de Ren. Pase lo que pase, yo aún lo amo. Eso es algo de lo que uno no se cura. Algún día, lo encontraré, y ya nada me separará de él… Nadie ni nada.

Ni _Él_, ni unos malditos zapatos blancos."

**#-#-#-#-#-#-# #-#-#-#-#-#-# #-#-#-#-#-#-# #-#-#-#-#-#-# #-#-#-#-#-#-#**

_¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que no posee yaoi como les gustará a algunas personas, ni tampoco tanto Shounen Ai, pero es algo que necesitaba hacer. No quería hacer la típica historia de amor, y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo. Espero sus comentarios, y que me avisen si quieren secuela o no. Pensé dejarlos juntos, pero me pareció demasiado artificial, aunque les puedo brindar el final alternativo –más bien el epílogo alternativo- para aquellos que quieran ver más de la pareja y un final nuevo. ¿Qué les parece? Por favor, háganmelo saber. También si alguien quiere que ponga rape ligero al final de la quinta parte, como una especie de historia alternativa, también puedo darlo como extra. En fin, lo que sea, solo háganmelo saber por favor._

_Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Sé que a ratos está un poco fuerte, sea lenguaje o contenido, pero intenté suavizarlo algo. Aún así, espero sus reviews para saber que opinan de esta historia, y si desean continuación, o está bien así._

_Respecto a "Superior a Mí", bueno, tenía el próximo capítulo listo, pero he decidido cambiarlo, así que me demoraré un poco más. Espero su comprensión._

_Recuerden, lo que quieran, no duden en comunicármelo, sea por review o por mail. Tengo pensado hacer pronto un songfic, pero cualquier idea que tengan, no duden en comunicármela._

_Muchos saludos, Vickyng-san._

**---  
**


	2. Epílogo Altenativo

**HoroxRen, AU. Shaman King pertenece a su creador y asociados. Este fic no fue hecho con fines de lucro. Homofóbicos o con ideas afines, recomiendo no leer para no sentirse ofendidos.**

---

_**Epílogo Alternativo 01.**_

El disparo se perdió en el aire con un sonido abrumador. Horo cayó al piso luego de soltar un grito desgarrador, y las lágrimas rodaron sin remedio por sus mejillas pálidas. Conmovido, su amigo se le acercó, y arrodillándose frente a él, lo abrazó con fuerzas. Quería hacerle sentir que él estaba allí también, que ya no estaría solo.

Abrumado, el chico de ojos café lanzó lejos el arma, y se separó violentamente de la persona que amaba obsesivamente. Se levantó con dificultad, en un principio con su cuerpo insensible y demasiado relajado, y luego corrió lejos de allí.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido últimamente. Todo va bien, no tengo nada por que quejarme. La vida pasa con emoción, sonriéndome cada día al despertar y ver al sol en mi propia cama. Todo cambió, todo cobró color. Ya no he vuelto a ver el gris. Fue difícil, en especial el proceso de aceptarme a mí, entender lo que es verdadero amor, y diferenciarlo de la obsesión. No fue fácil, pero no estuve solo. Eso fue lo que me dio fuerza.

Manejo mi auto tranquilamente. Afuera llueve, y veo a la gente en la calle sufriendo. Este país se está cayendo a pedazos, y todos lo saben. Si todos decidiéramos hacer algo, podríamos cambiar el futuro, pero eso jamás ocurrirá. La humanidad es demasiado egoísta, y todos estamos demasiado sumergidos en nosotros mismos como para mirar hacia fuera, y ver que existen otros mundos diferentes fuera del nuestro.

En el diario ahora soy editor; el director descubrió de pronto que tenía talento para eso. Paso mucho tiempo trabajando, pero es compensado en mi hogar, allí, donde él me espera.

No es sencillo explicar cómo fue que terminamos juntos, cómo es que me perdonó y lo perdoné. No sé como me curé, y como él se dio cuenta, pero cuando nos volvimos a ver, luego de varios y eternos meses, todo era diferente. Y cada vez que nos encontrábamos, nuestros ojos brillaban.

La vida sigue siendo una porquería muchas veces, no lo voy a negar sólo por estar bien ahora. También tengo problemas, pero los he superado con el tiempo… Largo tiempo que ha tenido que pasar para que podamos decir que lo que vivo, lo que siento, es real.

Ren administra el restaurante en que nos reencontramos hace lo que parece un largo tiempo. Cuando tiene la tarde libre, suele esperarme en casa con la cena. Siempre pensamos que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos, así que no hay prisa.

"Ya llegué." –Digo al entrar a la cocina.

Ahí está él, cocinando concentradamente. Se gira y me sonríe, cansado. Deja lo que está haciendo, y se me acerca con su andar lento. Me sujeta por el rostro ralo para besarme. Cuando nuestros labios se tocan, sigo sintiendo que todo se arreglará para siempre, y que no hace falta nada en este mundo. Solo lo necesito a él, sentir su calor, su fuego inextinguible, su pasión desbordante.

"Que bueno que ya estás aquí."

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

Recuerdo perfectamente la primera noche que estuvimos juntos. Tenía tanto miedo de perder el control y que la bestia que duerme en mí despertara y lo dañara… Él también estaba asustado. Supongo que aún no estaba seguro de que lo que teníamos era sólido.

No puedo negar que me enloqueció el roce de su piel alba sobre la mía. No diré que no quise destruirlo, verlo retorcerse de dolor y placer en ese mismo momento, pero sus ojos verdes - amarillentos calmaron mi ira ciega, y me hicieron desear continuar viendo esa expresión de goce y felicidad por siempre en su rostro.

Y fue esa expresión que llenaba mi alma la que me llevó a tomar todas las decisiones que tomé en mi vida. No quise nunca atarlo a mí, así que cuando me di cuenta que para él todo el sentimiento se había apagado, lo dejé marchar. Lloré muchas veces, estuve a punto de acabar con mi vida una y otra vez, pero no pude. Desee no haber sido tan blando y no dejarlo jamás apartarse de mi vida, no permitir que perteneciera a nadie más, pero pronto me di cuenta que jamás fui su dueño. Así que yo me quedé solo con sueños rotos.

Yo también estuve con otras personas, y también me volví a enamorar. Mi hermana siempre estuvo a mi lado, pasara lo que pasara, y yo también estuve allí al momento de su divorcio, cuando tuve que verla quebrarse y confiar ciegamente en mí. Ella les ha dado todo a sus hijos.

Pero ahí no termina la historia de Ren y yo. Nos volvimos a encontrar. Había perdido toda la inocencia de su mirada, y su corazón estaba frío por la decepción. Yo estaba herido por haber roto recientemente con mi pareja. No creíamos que pudiera volver a ocurrir nada más, pero nos equivocamos. Al poco tiempo, nuestras almas volvieron a incendiarse.

Ya estábamos bastante mayores, pero sabíamos que debíamos darnos esa nueva oportunidad. Los dos habíamos cambiado y vivido distintas experiencias y amores. Nos hicimos daño en un principio, mucho daño. Eternas peleas, tensión, dudas… Fue difícil reconstruir nuestra relación.

Pero no imposible. Superamos los primeros obstáculos, y empezamos a aceptarnos tal y como éramos ahora. Nos volvimos el apoyo mutuo. Empezamos a tener una vida estable, feliz, renovada. En la intimidad, seguía ese fuego y los deseos de innovar. Jamás se perdió la magia.

Pero el tiempo pasó, y llegó el momento más horroroso antes de lo que esperaba. Hace dos años, me fue arrebatado otra vez el amor. Esta vez, Ren se fue para siempre. Esta vez, la obsesión ha regresado a mi cuerpo, acompañada de un dolor inconcebible.

¿Por qué me dejaste solo?

La muerte lo arrebató de mis brazos sin piedad. Ni si quiera me llevó con él. Fue una sobredosis de cocaína. No sé desde hace cuanto consumía, no era hace mucho. Creo que empezó durante esos años que estuvo con otras personas. Supongo que se metió en cosas peores. Debe haber intentado dejarla, probablemente estuvo en un centro de rehabilitación antes de nuestra relación, porque jamás me dijo nada, jamás noté nada. Luego de perderlo, me enteré que fue una recaída.

Mierda, cuanto lo extraño. Ahora ya no puedo seguir con mi vida apacible, esta ha perdido todo brillo. Pilika me acogió en su casa para que no esté tan solo, para que no me ahoguen los recuerdos, pero ¿Cómo no recordar, si estás en cada lugar, en cada mirada?

Los años pasan por mí, alejándome cada vez más de la vida. Solo tengo la esperanza de pronto morir, para volver a encontrarte; Que no tengamos que volver a vivir los mismos dolores.

Clementine ha regresado. Me la encuentro en los pasillos, sonriéndome burlona. Ella te mató para vivir. A veces, durante las noches, como un gato, va y se cuela en mi cama. Perdóname por engañarte, Ren, pero con su sabor recuerdo el tuyo, y al tocar su piel, siento que te tengo un centímetro más cerca.

Clementine regresó, con sus zapatos blancos, y su voz suave y felina.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-# #-#-#-#-#-#-# #-#-#-#-#-#-# #-#-#-#-#-#-# #-#-#-#-#-#-#**

_Lamento haber hecho esperar a todos aquellos que leyeron esta historia, solo fueron algunos problemas para traspasar este Epílogo alternativo desde mi computadora a No es muy largo, pero la idea es brindarle una nueva posibilidad Tampoco tiene mayores niveles de Shounen Ai o Yaoi, pero esa no es la base de la historia. A mi parecer, la trama tiene suficiente fuerza como para que no haya necesidad de que todo gire en torno al romance. Y sí, sé que querían algo más sweet, con mayor énfasis a la relación, pero esto es lo que realmente importaba. Gracias a mis reviewers:_

_**Lady Girl:** Gracias por tu comentario, y aquí traigo un epílogo alternativo. La historia en sí no cambia, pero supongo que este es un nuevo choque para ti. Quise mostrar que nadie, por muy idealizado que esté, es perfecto. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar review._

_**Hitomy Miwa Akimoto: **Gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que te guste esta continuación. Sé que la historia era larga, pero me agrada saber que piensas que valió la pena. Gracias por tu tiempo, y espero tus comentarios para este final alternativo._

_**Armys:** Gracias por leer. Sé que estaba algo fuerte, pero lograba captar la atención del lector con eso mismo¿no? De "Superior a Mí", te recomiendo leerlo ahora, los cambios son para el capítulo que aún no subo. No está tan bien escrita, y se nota mucho más mi estilo de aficionada, pero es parte de lo que fue el avance en mi manera de escribir. Gracias por tus comentarios._

_**Makita:** Me alegra haberte hecho sentir que fue bueno volver a los fanfics luego de un tiempo de desconexión, je. Ojala que este alternativo también te haya agradado, y muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios. A mí también me alegra saber que hay gente Chilena, aunque poca, por estos lados. No tenía idea que tú, escritora de grandes fics, también lo fueras. Un orgullo nacional, Ja._

_**Fumiki: **¿Qué haría yo sin tu apoyo y tus bellos reviews? Jaja, es demasiado agradable recibirlos, y no hay fic mío que esté completo sin tus comentarios, para que veas lo importantes que son. Sé que puede haber desentonado un poquito con los otros, mucho más ligeros, pero me hace feliz que te gustara también. Y aunque no creas, yo también reviso compulsivamente la página, aunque me da por épocas. Espero tus comentarios por este alternativo, y ya nos veremos en otra historia._

_**Miguel: **Me encanta impactar a mis lectores, y con saber que una persona captó la esencia de mi historia, me doy por satisfecha. Imagínate como me siento con doce que lo lograron. Haber, sobre esos "cabos sueltos" que mencionas al principio, fue una decisión tomada el dejarlos así. No consideré tan importante mencionar eso, y a veces dejar el misterio logra mayor compenetración con el lector. De tu petición sobre la primera vez de esos dos…Luego de tu review, pensé hacer algo, pero aún no he llegado a poner en marcha nada. Si llego a realizarlo, te lo enviaré a tu mail¿Vale? Espero que leas también este alternativo, y que dejes tus comentarios, porque me agradó mucho tu forma de hacerlo._

_**Junlin Tao: **Es un honor para mí que ustedes lean mis historias. Verás, he tratado reiteradas veces comunicarme contigo a tu mail, pero en vano. Me siento honrada con que hagas dibujos de mis historias, y sería un placer verlos. Por favor, envíame un correo electrónico a la brevedad. Mi dirección aparece en mi bio, pero en caso que no sepas verlo, éste es: vriveros2002 en Hotmail. Gracias por tu apoyo, y espero pronto poder comunicarme contigo y saber más de ti._

_**Lavance: **Gracias por el apoyo, y aquí está la continuación. Espero que sea de tu agrado y que encuentres en ella algo parecido a lo que hallaste en la otra parte del fic. Agradezco mucho tu review, ya que estos son mi motor para seguir publicando._

_**Aika Asakura**: Este fue el final alternativo. Tal vez, no como lo esperabas, pero mantiene la línea que llevaba el cuerpo de "Tacones Blancos". Es verdad, a ratos es demasiado el yaoi. Aquí hubo un poco de Shounen ai, pero tal vez no tanto como desearas. Hazme saber qué te pareció._

_**Mailyn Asakura:** Fue genial saber que pude ayudarte a recuperar la inspiración, amiga. La verdad, me costó un poco lograr esa narración tan diferente a la usual, pero parece que valió la pena¿no? El songfic está a medio hacer, pero creo que te decepcionaré un poco al decirte que no tiene romance, ni yaoi, ni hétero. Es algo… Especial. Sí habla de amor, pero ya verás lo que viene. Gracias por siempre estar allí cuando lo necesito y ayudarme con tus comentarios._

_**Yumi Tao: **No importa si me dejas o no review, con saber que gustas de mis historias y que estás leyéndolas, me doy por satisfecha. Gracias por tus comentarios, y de verdad yo también me he dado cuenta de mi evolución, así que no tengo problema con que le lances tomatazos a los anteriores, jaja. No he tenido tiempo de leer los tuyos, pero espero pronto poder hacerlo. De lo difícil de entender, no te preocupes, que no eres tú la mensa, es el fic el que se retorcía, hasta el punto de hacérseme hasta difícil a mí escribirlo. Espero que este alternativo también te agrade._

_**Cata:** Nada que decir, mi niña. Tu apoyo en esto es genial, sobre todo porque no tienes prejuicios con ninguno de los temas que trato. De todas formas, ya hablamos de tus comentarios. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado._

_Y a todos quienes lean este y no han dejado review antes, invito a que lo hagan ahora. Es muy importante para mí ver su visión externa, y es un honor cada comentario, sea bueno o malo, que me realizan, ya que es lo que permite que vaya mejorando. De antemano, gracias, y nos leemos en mi próximo fic._

_Muchos saludos, Vickyng-san._

---


End file.
